Lavender
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: Hiccup and the gang try to break Simone out of her fear of Lavender. OC Involved!


"Well, this is awkward." said Hiccup as he saw Simone screaming for dear life and shielding herself from the glass jar of lavender Hiccup held in his hand.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Simone yelled from behind the chair "JUST GET AWAY!"

Apparently Hiccup nor Astrid nor Snotlout nor Fishlegs nor Ruff and Tuff knew why she was freaking out about lavender. They all shot each other confusing looks. Hiccup finally piped up and said "What's wrong with lavender?". "That stuff LITERALLY makes me sick to my stomach!" yelled Simone.

Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout nearly bust out in a laughing fit, they were trying so hard to keep back their laughter, but couldn't. All 3 of them were on the floor in a matter of seconds. "Stop laughing at her, jerks!" Astrid yelled at the teens" Can't you see she doesn't like this stuff!". The 3 immediately stopped laughing. "Thank you, Astrid." said Hiccup.

"Alright, so why don't you like lavender again?" Hiccup queried." That stuff makes me puke!" said Simone still hiding behind the chair."Okay, we'll get rid of the lavender but first come from behind the chair." said Hiccup. Hiccup handed the lavender to Fishlegs and told him go put it in his room.

Simone slowly popped up from behind the chair and walked over to them tip-toe style. She was now standing in front of her distant cousin(Hiccup) who didn't seem much older than she but was. She sat down on the ground and everyone else did too."So, besides the whole 'it makes you puke' thing, why don't you like it?" said Hiccup. "Well, when I was 6, when I was also still living in the city(A/N: She was not born in Berk.) Me and my grandma were making soap and she pulled out some lavender. I don't know why but if I was already sick or if it was because of the fruit punch I drank, i threw up." said Simone. "Ewww!"said Ruff and Tuff in unison."Oh shut up, Nut twins!You guys have done even more gross things then I have!" replied Simone. "Alright already! Settle down! Okay,so if we did,can we make you like lavender?" said Hiccup. "Well,-" Fishlegs came from behind Simone and doused a whole jar of lavender on her only one whif of the smell, Simone ran out the door. "Where ya' goin'?!" exclaimed Snotlout."Uh, Hiccup, i think we just made things a lot worse." said Fishlegs. Astrid turned around with an angry look on her face. "What do you mean 'Just made things a lot worse?!" said Astrid with a hint of furiousness in her voice. "Well, um, i had a plan that if we got her doused in lavender, she would get over her fear." said Hiccup. Astrid punched him in the shoulder. "Deserved it."said Hiccup to himself. "Ewwww that's disgusting!" said Ruff faintly. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs heard Ruff say that from a couple of minutes away. "That can't be good." said Hiccup as all of them ran out the door. They found Simone hanging her head over a cliff, and Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout observing. They all walked up to those 3. "What's going on over here?" said Astrid. "Sim just barfed over the cliff! You shoulda' saw it!"s aid Tuffnut. Simone brought herself back up from over the cliff and looked like one of those chibi anime girls. "I don't feel good..."said Simone with her voice kind of raspy. "Sorry bout that."Hiccup said "It was my fault. I'm the one who came up with the stupid plan.". "That's okay. I really need to get over about the smell of lavender, though. I know you guys were trying to help me. "Simone responded. She stood up and wiped her mouth off. "But let's try a different method." Simone said as walked over to a bush. It held one of the most prettiest flowers ever. She smelt it and then said "Let's see what flowers smell like Lavender, then I can smell all of them at the same time and see If it works! Usually does.". The whole gang went on a flower hunt, after about 30 minutes, they wrote down the names of all the flowers that smell like Lavender and picked them. "Alright,ya' ready?"said Hiccup. "Yeah,i'm good to go."responed Simone. She kelt over to the boque of flowers ta big whif of it. She looked up and looked shocked. She the said "That smells AWESOME!". Hiccup then stopped her."Now you've got to smell plain lavender."said Hiccup. She took a big gulp then smelled the flower. She looked up coughing."Still hate it! But at least I didn't throw up. Wait,i didn't puke! VICTORY!" she yelled.

The group watch as they saw her dance around the room. They were happy that she got over her fear of Lavender. Humph,fear of Lavender. Now it was Hiccups turn to laugh.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: 1.****Just so you know, my OC is Simone and this really is true. I can't stand the smell of Lavender, makes me sick. But now i love the smell. Also the story Simone tells about her and her grandma, that is also true. Boy was i miserable! **

** upper half of this authors note (1.)(The whole story too. ) was from my DeviantART account. I had to edit this to make it better again. I can show you the original if you privite message me and I'll give you a link. Also I have A LOT of OCs with my name, it's a habit. Anyway, Reveiw, fav, and follow (probably not. XD) SAYONARA! And with SOPA going around, I have to be careful with this OC story!**


End file.
